Moments of Impact
by Gointooblivion
Summary: This is a collection of Vampire Academy Drabbles- about all the different characters but mainly concentrating on Rose. This has been inspired by all the other amazing VA drabbles out there. Enjoy and hopefully Review. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy it only belongs to the fabulous Richelle Mead.
1. Birthday

**Hi, this is my first fan fiction so I really hope you enjoy, and if you do please review even if its just one word to let me know you are reading and enjoying it. These will mainly be about Rose and her close circle of friends, but occasionally might focus on someone else. Thanks  
**

* * *

"Comrade I'm telling you it doesn't matter." I repeated for hundredth time.

"But Roza, it's your twentieth birthday, and I don't have a present for you."

"Hey, listen," I cupped his face in my hand, unable to deal with Dimitri's dejected face." I know you would have gotten me a present if you hadn't been called away on that raid so suddenly, and Comrade you should know by now, I don't need a present if I can wake up in your arms. Now stop being silly and go back to badass, zen master Dimitri."

He smiled, and I took that as my signal to change back into my usual mode.

"When you think about it really we need to start celebrating right now, because I'm sure the eve of someone's birthday is an equally big event, maybe we should even have two cakes with donuts. "

Dimitri rolled his eyes fondly as I continued with my scheming.

" We should get donuts now, come on, they might run out of chocolate ones soon!"

"The horror." Dimitri replied. Rolling my eyes, I bounced out of the room, pulling Dimitri behind me.

The next morning I rolled over, the setting sun feathering my face with light. Dimitri lay next to me, one arm around me, the other stroking the hair out of my face.

"Happy twentieth birthday my Roza." He said, as he pushed the last strand away, curling it around his finger as he did it. "You have a two in front of your age." and with that he produced a small box that he had been palming in his hand. " I love you Roza, and I could never forget your birthday." He opened the box, and the beautiful ring glinted up at me. I glanced at him in amazement before moving forwards to envelop his lips with mine, a few seconds later Dimitri moved away and asked cautiously " Was that a yes?"

" Was that a _yes? _Of course it was, Comrade, it always has been." With that I slipped the ring onto my finger and continued to kiss him.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Bored

**Again I hope you enjoy, and please review**

* * *

R POV

"Sparky, open this door this instant, before I kick it down. I'm warning you. You know I won't hesitate."

No answer.

" Fire boy, come on, Lissa's in a council meeting, Dimitri's in Palm Springs and I'm BORED."

I continued, hammering on the door. Finally an answer came.

" Just go away Rose, I'm not in the mood."

" But I'm bored, or haven't you caught that"

" Rose please!" The desperation in his voice came through, and I was instantly unsettled.

" Christian, let me in. You better not be doing anything stupid." I had a great continuation on that about he only ever did anything stupid, but judging from his voice he wasn't in the mood.

" Fine Pyro, you asked for it. I'm kicking in this door." Finally I heard him shuffling across the room, and the click caused by the door unlocking.

"Hey," I bounced into the room stopping suddenly as I witnessed the look of despair on Christian's face. "What's wrong," he shook his head, refusing to answer " Pyro you know if you don't I'll just keep bugging you, so let it out and we can do something."

He shook his head wearily but started talking. " I was just walking around court when the Ozera Princess came up and decided to give me some unsolicited advice. She told me that if I _ever _ planned to ask Lissa to marry me, I shouldn't tell anyone as Liss would probably reject me. When I asked why. She explained that with my family- two strigoi as parents and a murderer as an aunt- no Queen would want that reputation as her husband. What am I going to do Rose, I'll never be good enough for Lissa,never. There will always be whispers. Sometimes I just wish that I was never born."

Sensing Christian's descent into despair I spoke up, desperate to stop this self-loathing I could see in his eyes.

"Listen to me, if doesn't matter who your parents are, or who your crazy aunt was, what matters is who _you_ are. And if you listen to me, I think you're pretty amazing but if you ever repeat that I will hurt you. Christian, Lissa loves you, and in a strange sort of way I do too. Christian we're your family, and I personally, though I may be biased, think we're pretty awesome, so don't you dare insult us like this, otherwise I'll have Lissa kick you out."

Christian's face had lifted during this,and at my conclusion he actually broke out in a smile.

" Now come on, I heard the new guardian training station has a paintball set up, and I'm going to kick your ass."

"You're on, Rosie Posie. God I can't believe you said you _loved _me."

"Get off your high horse, fire crotch, you were practically crying your eyes out."

We continued our bickering as walked down to paintball, where I, of course, slaughtered him.


	3. Run

**Belated Introduction- I realise this is late and should have been at the beginning, but I completely forget in the rush to post this. So anyway- I will try to keep the drabbles relatively short- and if too long split into two chapters. There is no telling in how long I can drabble on for ( that was joke, and it was terrible). I will try to upload one a day, but hold with me if I skip a day here and there, if I get too busy with school and work. Please send in prompts either by PMing me or just in a review. I absolutely love reviews- so please leave them if you would like me to continue. So that's it from me, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

I skipped down the corridor overjoyed to be free from the Royal Council Meeting I had been guarding. Though I thought no one could guard Lissa as well as I could- in this meeting full of precious royals she had enough guardians without me. My prime reason for hating these meetings was the Morois' behaviour. Lying and manipulating and flattering, all the while pulling off the perfect fake royal smile. My excuse this time had been a '_special_ training session' to help me recover from my injury, and Lissa just couldn't refuse me. I suppose I could be training but it was nearly evening- moroi time, and I loved to bask in the sun. I slowed my skip to a dignified walk as I walked through central court before breaking into a sprint as I hit the outskirts of the guarding training grounds. I settled myself on the soft ground beneath a small tree, and closed my eyes.

I was woken by the sun burning against my skin, I opened my eyes and lazily stretched out. But then I heard it, the most terrifying noise in the world (in my opinion), the cry of a furious Lissa.

" Rose. Where. Are. You?"

I debated running, but decided I was feeling too lazy to run, instead better conserve my energy and face the anger straight on. Finally she stormed into sight, looking quite a sight with her blonde hair falling out of her bun, her jacket unbuttoned, her high heels stabbing into the ground, and fire burning in her eyes.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, how dare you leave me there with some phoney excuse, the meeting took ages, and then I got worried something had happened to you in training, so I rushed down here, and guess what? They told me there were no special training sessions."

"Liss, I'm really sorry, they're just so boring! I always just need to get out." Too late I realised my mistake, but she had already caught on.

" You've done it before!" Her voice nearly squealed with outrage. " Rose, you leave me to suffer alone."

"Lissa, I'm sorry I'll do anything you say, just stop yelling at me. You'll gain a reputation."

"Fine. If only so the guardians don't think I'm completely insane. Rose you will come to the Moroi council meeting about putting in a new fountain-" here she took a big breath, " and you can take notes."

"Lissa, no! You can't do this to me- I'll come, I'll do push ups, I'll even study, but don't make me take notes."

" Why not?"

" Because then I'll have to listen!" I exclaimed throwing my arms theatrically in the air, I was about to flop to the ground when I caught Lissa's expression. She looked murderous.

"ROSE!"

This time I didn't hesitate, I ran.


	4. Stressed

**Hi, Thank you to those who reviewed it really means a lot, as well as the ones who followed or faved( I'm not sure if that's a word). Just a warning not sure if grammar is perfect though I did check it, if something's wrong please tell me as I'm a bit grammar phobic at the moment. Anyway enjoy and review.**

* * *

" Dimitri, how are you not stressed?" I asked angrily, " This is Lissa's first official ball as Queen, and I'm an actual guest, and I'm not even dressed yet."

"Roza, I'm not stressed, because I started getting ready in time and-" My glare quickly shut him up, and he switched immediately to helpful boyfriend. " What do you have to do?"

" I have to get my shoes, and put on my makeup, and put on my dress, and find jewellery, and find a place to stash my stake and-"

" I think I can help you with that last one."

" Dimitri, I'm really not in the mood for crude comments."

"Roza I'm insulted." He teased "Since when do I give out crude comments- I only meant that since Lissa ordered the dress, she put a pocket on the inside exactly for that purpose."

"Really."

"Really." I huffed at him and started rushing around the room again.

"Roza?"

"What?'

"I might have set the clocks forward an hour or so."

" Dimitri Belikov, I don't know whether to kiss you for saving me, or kick your ass for not believing in my skills to get ready in an alarming short amount of time."

" I'm happy with the first option." Dimitri offered.

" So am I, but only," I paused, giving him my man eater smile "later." I sashayed out of the room, blowing him a kiss as I heard him groan. I got changed taking my own sweet time, before slipping back into the room where Dimitri was calmly reading a western.

"Could you zip me up"

Dimitri looked up, and then gaped in amazement.

"You look amazing, Roza."

"It's all for you Comrade, and Lissa's Ball."

"Of course." He agreed. " Maybe we should get Lissa to throw balls more often."

" But then I'd have to go around in these dresses all the time, and though I think they make me look good, I much prefer taking them off. "

I saw the knowing glint in his eyes and intervened before we went too far.

" Now don't get any ideas Comrade, we still have to get through the night, without any clothes coming off." With that he zipped me up, spun me around, placed a gentle kiss on my lips, and then offered me his arm, to what I'm sure would be a beautiful evening, and an even better night

* * *

**Changing it slightly- hope you enjoyed and reviewed**


	5. Nightmares

**Second one of the day- a little more serious. Please review and send in your prompts it would be so much appreciated. Enjoy**

* * *

Third Person POV

It were nights like these Dimitri was especially glad he had Rose by his side. His dreams were haunted by the people he'd killed. To drink from, to gain power from, just for fun. But the worst dreams were the one's with his Roza in them. The fear in her eyes, the addiction he had brought about, the pain he had caused, how she cried out as he bit her. They were things he could never forget. He woke up sweating from such nightmares in a state of self- loathing so strong he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. But he did wake up,and he would see Rose peacefully curled into him, no fear, or pain in her embrace. No blame or hurt would echo in her eyes, and he would remember just how much love she had for him, despite his past. And his self- loathing would weaken, for he was sure he could live with himself if the most amazing woman in the world ( in his opinion) could, and when she opened her eyes and smiled at him before giving him a kiss he felt completely forgiven. And that's why when she asked him in that delicate voice of hers _if he was okay? _He could say absolutely fine and there was not a hint of doubt in his voice.


	6. Promise

**Continuing with the serious ones. Please review. I was never sure if I liked Lissa or not but this was my attempt to understand her.**

* * *

Lissa thought she had been through pain. She had lost her parents, her brother, nearly lost Rose. Then her uncle kidnapped and tortured her, putting both her and Rose through hell. She was taken over by Avery and nearly jumped out of a window because of it, only stopping when Rose rescued her. She had broken out of jail the man she had sworn to hate for eternity. She had broken up with Christian. She had been kidnapped by Dimitri, then forced to roast her arms in flames to rescue the very man who had captured her. She had suffered through the pain and judgement of her best friend being imprisoned for something Lissa knew she would never have done.

But all that pain was nothing compared to the pain her heart went through when she witnessed Rose sacrificing her life for Lissa's stupid pacifying attempt. That torturous pain just intensified as she was dragged away, unable to do anything for the girl who had given up everything for her. After the guardians had deposited her in some absurd safe room, all she could do was sink into the floor and weep. Because for everything Lissa had gained, Rose was the reason. Rose was her sister, her best friend, her family. Rose looked so tough and she was, but Lissa had always taken advantage. She had taken the hand Rose always offered and so seldom returned it. And now Rose had died for Lissa and that finally had cut through her already damaged heart and broken it in half.

And after that terrible day of pain, when the miracle of Rose's recovery was announced she made a promise to herself that never again would she be so selfish as to deny Rose anything. And to Lissa's credit this was one promise she kept till her dying day.


	7. Interrupted

**Back to funny ones. Hope you are enjoying please review and tell me what you like so I can write more of those. Have a great day!**

* * *

"Hathaway! Belikov! This is a public area and you are on DUTY!"

Dimitri and I jumped apart to see a fast approaching Hans moving towards us. Dimitri took a step so he was next to me and put his arm loosely around me, only later I realised it was to stop me from punching him.

"This is entirely unacceptable behaviour for two guardians on duty and I-"

" We actually just ended our shift if you bothered to check." After a quick squeeze from Dimitri I added disgruntled. "Sir."

After a quick check to his watch which confirmed we had actually gotten off 10 minutes ago he took a breath and then began to lecture. Again.

" Still it is unacceptable for two _guardians_ to be plastering yourselves on the wall, doing heavens knows what, in full view of everyone."

Here I lost my temper, ok, ok I probably lost it as soon as he interrupted us but still this was now a verbal losing it.

" If you don't mind, I think we should have every right to display our affection in view of others. We all know the moroi do it, and in much more crowded corridors, with a lot less on. So unless you feel like being classified as a racist bigot I suggest-"

Here Dimitri cut me off, by dragging me to his side and placing gentle pressure against my shoulder.

" I think what Rose meant to say, Sir, was that we will not be giving such as you say 'public' displays again."

Here I gained control of myself again, and added " Dimitri really isn't big on these things and it was just me-"

"Attacking me in the corridor."Dimitri interrupted.

"Giving him a gentle kiss" My sharp adjustment of Dimitri's words was joined with a quick elbow in his ribs. " When you found us."

"You two just need to control yourselves and I'm sure we can have a very pleasant working relationship."

"Of course, Sir."

"Okay Hansy- Sir, I mean Sir, we totally agree." _Not, _ I added under my breath.

Hans stalked back down the corridor, and Dimitri took my hand and guided me down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"Roza?"

"Yeah."

"What did you nearly call Hans?"

"Hansy Boy. You really have to stop me Dimitri, I'm really worried." His crinkled brow indicated I had not explained clearly enough so I reiterated my explanation.

" I nearly called him Hansy Boy, just like Stanny Boy. He's turning into Stan in my mind."

"And why is that so bad, my Roza?"

"Because I'm already planning how to dump a bucket of water on his head. I don't need to be fired in my first year, just because he's got an uncanny resemblance to the grommet who was STAN."

And Dimitri laughed the rest of the way home.


	8. Maths Homework

**Here's an extra long one, the idea had been there for a while but I wasn't sure. Can anyone tell me if they do the same thing as me which is writing the ending or the good lines and writing the rest of the story around them. Enjoy and Review Pretty Please with Dimitri on top. **

* * *

I leaned behind Paul letting out a dramatic sigh as I tried yet again to explain fractions. Dimitri and I were looking after Paul for a while and while Dimitri went to a meeting, Paul had asked me to help with his math homework. Big mistake. Lissa and Christian walked into the room, and watched for a minute or two while I tried to explain the complexities of adding fractions. Finally after hearing Christian's snicker for the twentieth time I had had enough.

"Sparky if you're so ready to laugh, you can help him." Christian let out a confident smirk and walked forward to take my place behind Paul.

"Of course I can help Paul, I actually listened in school instead of sleeping." I made a face at Christian and then started walking backward dragging Lissa with me.

"Have fun Sparky!" I called merrily and heard his muffled curses as I closed the door behind us.

"What are you doing Rose?" Christian called.

"What me? Nefarious plans, always nefarious plans Fireboy."

"Uncle Christian won't you help me?" I heard Paul ask and smiled in satisfaction as I heard Christian's assurances that he would, in fact, help.

"Come on Liss, we got work to do." I said dragging Lissa behind me as I ran down the hall.

A few hours later we returned, Christian was lying on the floor while Paul played some complicated game that involved jumping over Christian. I was tempted to join, but the anticipation of Christian's reaction to our surprise stopped me. Instead I called out. "Hey Christian, why don't you follow me?"

Christian jumped up eager to escape from Paul's clutches, and followed me down the hall, his expression changed from relief to confusion as I led him down the halls towards his room. He looked even more confused when I tapped his door and it swung straight open. And then he stepped inside. And stared, and stared and stared. Then slowly his face began turing bright red, and I swore I could see steam coming out of his ears. His room had been turned upside down, his bed horizontal against the wall, his drawers emptied, with sticky notes with smiley faces( Lissa's part) covering every surface.

Paul entered and looked at me with pride, while I went over and hugged him.

"Good job distracting Uncle Christian, kid."

"What!"

"Did you seriously think I would let you see me teach someone maths. Paul is my nephew and as such I am teaching him all the skills he would need in later life. Including distractions techniques."

"Lissa, what was your part in this?"

"I asked you to come with me to the council's monthly luncheon and you refused."

"You said you were fine with my decision."

" And I was, until Rose convinced me, and this was a lot of fun." By this time Christian had gone purple.

"Look I'm sorry." I said. Christian and Lissa's eyes bulged in disbelief. " Okay not really. Trashing stuff is so much FUN."

" It's okay baby." Lissa cooed as Christian basically began to fume.

"Yeah it's okay Sparky. Hey Christian, have you checked that perfectly alphabetised video game collection you have."

"It looked fine."

" Have you looked inside the cases?" He peered gingerly inside the cases and then gasped as he saw what I had done. Instead of putting the cases in the wrong order, I had switched all the discs inside the cases and put them back in the exact same places, despite Lissa's anxieties that we may be going too far.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

That was my cue, I sped out the door and sprinted down the corridor until I landed safely in the arms of my Russian comrade. Even Christian didn't dare fight me with Death in a Duster involved.


	9. Matches

**Okay this is a short one, but I had a really big day today what with helping teach a dance class full of five year, and homework, and a huge essay I have due. Please Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Christian, thank God you're here!"

"Now those were words I never though I would hear out of Rose Hathaway's mouth."

"Shut it Sparky, I'm running late and I don't have time for your trash." Rose said hurrying around the room.

"What's wrong now Rose?" Christian said with exaggerated patience.

"Dimitri's going to be here in 10 minutes, and I've got everything ready but I can't find any matches and it just needs to be perfect." She snapped.

"What's so important about tonight Rose, and if you can't find matches, why am I here? I'm sure Lissa has more candle lighters than me."

"It's important because tonight a year ago was the night Dimitri was turned strigoi, and I just want him to forget about it. Also I need you because I've got a lot of candles and who better to light them then fire crotch."

"Rose, Rose, you'll need to do way better than that if you want your candles lit."

"Christian I don't have time to beg, please, this is really important."

Seeing the desperation in Rose's eyes he complied and soon every candle was flaming, including the end of one curtain but that was quickly put out.

"Thank you Sparky, you're a lifesaver."

"Another thing I never though I'd hear out of Rose Hathaway's mouth."

"If you're not quiet by the time I've finished speaking, my hand is going to be rapidly moving into your face."

"Now that's the Rose I know, and love."

"Love?" She queried

"Goddamn this mushy romantic atmosphere, I hate you pyscho."

"Hate you too, Sparky."

Yet they both stood there smiling for a minute before they went back to their previous activities, glad to know that even with their professed hatred they would still be there for one another.


	10. Proud

**Hey there, so this is another Rose and Lissa one, but next I will do a Romitri. If you have any ideas just put them in a review. I want to write what you want. Enjoy and review, excuse me if I have some minor details wrong, I tried to stay accurate. **

* * *

It was my first proper day as one of Lissa's many guardians. In the morning she had a boring meeting with the rest of the council, in which I had to stand and stare blandly around the room. My only amusement was Lissa's expressions as she tried to repress her boredom. My favourite was when she nodded her head about twenty times with a polite smile on her face, then turned her face away and let out a large yawn. Then was lunch with influential members of the Voda and Tauras families, if it was possible that was even more boring. What made it worse was all the other guardians watching me making it impossible to sneak some of the delicious food they were serving. Finally her queenly obligations were over and she had some down time. I quickened my pace to walk next to her and we began making arrangements for Christian and Lissa's anniversary. Though we no longer had a bond I was still able to read Lissa's face easily which made quiet communication much easier, for though they don't seem it guardians are a nosey bunch. As we walked I heard some quiet mutters behind me but ignored them. We walked into Lissa's lounge and she sat down heavily on the couch and I flopped down beside her stretching my legs out on the couch as we continued talking. The mutters then turned into full out gasps, I assumed it was because of me placing my boots on what was probably a very expensive vintage piece of furniture. But it was at this point Hans decided to make an appearance, and what an entrance he made. He stormed over, yanked me off the couch, simultaneously performing a low bow. While I rigorously removed my arm from Han's clutches, Lissa jumped up in indignation.

"What on Earth are you doing with Rose?" Lissa demanded. Hans looked confused, but soon gained his composure and answered politely.

"Guardian Hathaway seems to have forgotten her duties and etiquette in respecting your space and staying diligent."

"What do you mean?" We both queried, well technically I said "What the fuck do you mean?" but it was the same principle.

"Guardian Hathaway is your guardian and as such she is required to treat you with respect." I was about to punch him when Liss intervened.

"Firstly I prefer to address _Guardian Hathaway _as Rose since I have known since she five and throwing books around and I really don't see what your problem is? In any case if someone should be treating someone with respect it should be me to Rose. As she was the one who filled my quorum and got me elected queen, all while on the run from the people who had falsely imprisoned her. Then she braved capture to present my case and then while you all tried to restrain her managed to take a bullet for me. Rose is entitled to my respect and most definitely your's too. For a matter of fact I think all guardians are due our respect, I mean they are dedicating you lives for us. I do hope my views are not a problem for you Hans."

Hans looked gobsmacked and I smirked at him. I must admit Lissa did a much better job than I would have done. My method mostly included a physical retaliation and likely jail visit. Having finished her speech Lissa pushed me onto the couch and began fiddling with my hair. The guardians lining the room had finally broken their masks and were outright staring at the sight of the teen Queen plaiting her vulgar, wild and outspoken guardian's hair. And then slowly the old guardian who had congratulated me after my outburst at Tatiana began to clap, and was soon joined by loud applause from every guardian in the room. Lissa turned bright red and I affectionately ruffled her perfectly styled hair, but she knew that was my way of saying I was proud of her too.

* * *

**I don't know if Lissa would actually say that, but I did want to have a scene between Rose and her showing their interaction. Please review.**


	11. Housewife

**Happy Saturday! It's the weekend and I have so much work to do. Moving on, hope you enjoy please review with what you like and don't like so I can write stories that you would like to read, instead of spending hours on the internet meaning to look for topics and ending up watching vides of dogs( I know cats are the norm but anyway). Review :)**

* * *

Dimitri loved Rose and he rejoiced in spending time with her, but while Rose loved how Dimitri always rushed home to be able to greet her, Dimitri's reasons were not what Rose suspected. Because while Dimitri did enjoy welcoming Rose home he had an ulterior motive. Because Rose was a terrible housewife and whenever she got home before Dimitri she would get into a mood where she would decide that she needed to help out in the house and not leave it all to Dimitri. And that was a real problem. The first time it happened was when Rose got home early and attempted to make dinner. It ended with the building being evacuated as Rose argued valiantly with the building supervisor to convince him she wasn't trying to make a bomb and that is was only pudding. It took a specialist team of guardians investigating to for the supervisor to accept that what she was saying was true, then a medical team to patch up the supervisor for not believing Rose in the first place and her subsequent reaction.

Then there was the time Rose decided to clean the bathroom. She used so much dishwasher cleaner in the toilet bowl, to make it "Squeaky Clean", that for two weeks every toilet flush resulted in an overflow of bubbles.

Then there was the time that really taught Dimitri his lesson. He had left his duster at home, for it was a hot day and when he came back it was missing. He was searching all around the apartment when Rose entered the apartment her chin wobbling and her eyes filled with tears. Instantly his duster was forgotten and he gathered Rose in his arms, pressing her against him.

"Roza, what's wrong?" He asked desperately.

"Dimitri I'm so sorry." She gasped.

"What's wrong, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Dimitri I washed your Duster."

"So?" His face stayed still but his eyes flickered in worry as he considered Rose and the trouble she could get into with a washing machine.

"I put it in the washing machine, and then I put in soap and then I thought I put in fabric softener but it was actually bleach and oh God I'm so sorry Dimitri, your duster has spots!" Rose blurted out.

"Oh Roza don't worry, I can always get another duster it doesn't matter, my love. As long as you're okay, I am." Dimitri said cupping her face in his hands and giving her nose a gentle kiss. But Dimitri still had to bite back an exclamation as he saw the travesty Rose had reduced his duster to. For his duster was more white then brown and the bleach was so strong one arm had several holes in it with a larger hole seared int he back.

And so Dimitri continued to rush home to greet Rose and prevent her from doing anything that involved cleaning, cooking and washing for fear of the trouble she could cause.


	12. Late

**I'm actually really getting into Lissa right now, I feel like when I write these I feel more sympathetic towards her instead of indifferent and I just love Rose. Can anyone tell me if they would like an action drabble because I've been trying and want to know if I should continue. **

* * *

A good queen is always punctual. However if aforementioned queen has Rosemarie Hathaway as her guardian most got used to their Queen being constantly late. For Rose always had a multitude of reasons Lissa could not leave on time. Funny videos found on Youtube, a new fighting technique she wanted to try on Christian where Lissa had to wait lest one of them get hurt which was her excuse. However she was really only worried about Christian for as Rose said 'badass Hathaway would never be beaten by Fire Crotch.' Rose insisting that a dress one of Lissa's advisor had picked out for her was too ugly to be seen out in and that Rose had to rush back to her apartment to get Lissa something to wear. The times when Lissa just had to try some delicious new cake or donut Rose had found. Then there were the times when Rose was late just because she had been "caught up" in her apartment and entered with her hair wild, and uniform slightly rumpled and on one occurrence with a small bruise on the side of her neck. Lissa tried again and again to get Rose to come on time but she couldn't manage it, and if Lissa couldn't stop Rose, Hans was just wasting his time. So then finally they enlisted Dimitri. Dimitri tried waking Rose gently early in the morning, helping her dress, delivering her breakfast donuts and shepherding her out the door 15 minutes before her shift started. This worked for a while, that was until Rose caught on. So Rose took her extra time to get more food and arrived at Lissa's precisely 10 minutes late and then got onto the task of distracting Lissa. But though Lissa argued and grumbled and complained, she knew really that she could leave without Rose but chose not to. For the normalcy of Rose's tardiness was one of her greatest reminders that she was still the same person as the young teenager at the academy who had lived her life by a strict code and that included never leaving her friends behind, and Lissa craved such reminders of her old life so she could maintain her grip on this new one. So Lissa didn't mind and just started scheduling her appointments 15 minutes later then the appointment list that was given to Rose and everyone was happy.


	13. Shooting Star

**Hi, a guest sent in a review asking me to do a Romitri where they had a baby. I've read quite a few fanfics where that has ****occurred, and never really go how it was a possibility. I also felt that the ending of VA was Rose's acceptance to her life with the love of her life, and without a child. However I might feel in the mood later and write one. But this is the best I could do right now. Please send in a review if you would like a Romitri pregnancy. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian were enjoying a night under the stars. Lissa had set up a picnic at the edge of court, where the couples would be free from stares and whispers. And free they were. Dimitri was waltzing Rose around, whispering to her in Russian, while Christian lay next to Lissa cradling her in his arms talking of the adventures they would likely never take but never the less still liked to plan. Later they sat together on the blankets spread over the soft ground, cheerfully eating their picnic, and discussing plans for trips they wanted to take, and trips Rose and Dimitri would likely go on but Lissa and Christian would have to survive on pictures and first hand accounts. Lissa lay back content in the presence of her husband, her best friends, her family. While Rose rested her head on Dimitri's shoulder also perfectly content in the presence of the people who were the most important to her in the entire world. Dimitri's hands stroked her hair, and she had her cheek pressed right against his duster. Though it was nearly dawn, in the dark shadows of the trees and the starlight glistening they felt that the experience was entirely new, and rejoiced in it. Soon Lissa noticed a bright light flashing through the sky and falling into the distance.

"Ooh, a shooting star, we should make a wish." She exclaimed.

"I have nothing left to wish for." Christian commented brushing his hand over her hair.

"Me neither." Dimitri added.

" I agree." Lissa said peacefully. "Nothing could make this night more perfect." As they all basked in their happiness they failed to notice Rose's lack of a comment. For Rose had one thing to wish for, and it was something she could never achieve. She wanted a child. For years had passed and she was married and the royal court was desperately awaiting news of a royal child. Lissa was in no rush, and Rose held no bitterness against her, yet her checks were wet, as she thought of her failure. For Rose could do anything, complete any challenge, defeat any enemy yet the one thing she and Dimitri most desperately wanted she could not achieve. So next time she saw a star shoot by overhead, she wished most desperately for one more miracle. A child. But what she didn't realise was that Dimitri was watching her and shedding his own silent tear, for he also blamed himself for his failure and Rose's unhappiness. They unwittingly pressed their hands together, as their wish for one more miracle floated upwards.

* * *

**I nearly cried when I finished writing this ( it did help I was listening to sad music), but I hope you enjoyed it and it moved you in some way. **


	14. Always

**I'm sorry my updates have been a bit unregular, but I've had an exam for almost every subject this week, so haven't had time to write. I hope you enjoy, just exploring the relationship between characters a bit more in the coming drabbles. Quite a few people have reviewed about a Romitri pregnancy but it would be really appreciated if any other readers would put in their opinion.**

* * *

Rose woke up to a frantic banging on her door, groaning she rolled over meaning to wake Dimitri so he could answer the door but her reaching fingers were greeted by cold space. Sitting up with a sigh, she remembered Dimitri was travelling with Christian out of court for the weekend. She stumbled out of bed and as the frantic knocking continued she let out an angry cry." I'm coming, I'm coming, just shut the fuck up, it's the middle of the night!"

She angrily opened the door, ready to bite the head off whoever dared wake her, when she was greeted with the frantic face of one Lissa's many moroi assistants.

"You need to come now, it's an emergency and we don't know what to do."

"Firstly tell me, what is going on? I don't really appreciate being woken up so early in the goddamn morning."

"We could hear Queen Vasilisa whimpering and crying through the door, so a guardian went in, but she was having a nightmare, and Lord Ozera isn't here and we didn't know whether to wake her or not, and then someone suggested you."

All Rose needed to start moving was Lissa whimpering in her sleep, and she was rushing to Lissa's chambers leaving the assistant far behind her. She barged through the crowd of guardians and went in. Lissa was tossing around, her hair scattered around, whimpering and crying out as her face morphed into a mask of fear.

"Liss, Liss, you're not there anymore. You need to wake up. Listen to me, wake up." Rose gently shook Lissa's shoulder as tried to wake her up. Lissa's eyes drifted open and seeing Rose's face peering down at her, burst into tears and buried her face in Rose's lap, clutching onto her like her life depended on it. Seeing a moroi face peering around the door Rose made a violent shooing motion, and the face quickly disappeared and the door shut. Rose shifted so she was lying next to LIssa and gently stroked her hair, making quiet comforting noises as Lissa stopped crying.

"What's wrong, Liss?" She asked gently.

"Oh Rose, it was terrible, you were shot and you were bleeding everywhere, and they wouldn't let me help you, and then you didn't wake up, and I could hear you crying 'Lissa, help me! Help me!' and I couldn't do anything, and Rose I'm so sorry!"

"Lissa, calm down I'm perfectly fine. It's over. So just take a deep breath, and let all that go." Lissa breathed for a little bit and calmed down.

"I'm sorry they woke you Rose, I feel so bad, I know you like your sleep."

"Lissa, you need to listen to me. You're Lissa, and I'm Rose, and we're best friends and we will do anything for each other, and have. You being Queen doesn't change that. You need anything you come to me, because I'm here for you, Liss. You feel the sudden need to watch chick flicks in the middle of the night, you call me, you want to make cookie dough and just eat it straight from the bowl, I'm in, you have a nightmare or a problem or just an annoying bug, I'm here. That's what we do, so don't you dare feel bad for letting me be here for you." Lissa smiled wistfully, and snuggled back into the blankets covering her king size bed.

"Thanks, Rose. I'm here for you too." Rose nodded, smoothed Lissa's hair and made to get off the bed.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay?"

"Always, Liss, always."

So Rose got in beside Lissa and they snuggled together under the blankets sharing stories and dreams like they used to when they were on the run and drifted off to sleep, in the complete serenity that comes from being with one who just understands.

As the moroi assistants came in to wake Lissa the next morning, they all drew back in astonishment. For there was Queen Vasilisa curled into the side of her badass guardian Rose Hathaway who had their hands intertwined and goofy smiles on their faces. From that night on, every time Dimitri and Christian were away, it was time for the two best friends to have a sleepover and relive their youth and share the words that kept their friendship so strong.

* * *

**Please Review. I hope you enjoyed as I think a really important part of VA was this incredibly strong friendship. Review( I think I already said that, but anyway.)**


	15. Adventure

**Here's my next update. A Romitri! I got this idea from Bloodlines, when Rose tells Sydney she wants more time with Dimitri, I also thought that though Rose and Dimitri did get their happy ending it wasn't going to be that simple. **

* * *

"Roza, let's go." Dimitri encouraged putting on his duster. Rose just groaned and rolled back into the couch."What's wrong, Rose? I thought you wanted to go for breakfast."

"I did, but just thinking about all the stares and comments and just everything, I just want to stay home." She looked pitifully up at Dimitri, who sat down beside her, taking her hand in his.

"Everything was meant to be easier than this wasn't it." He sympathised.

" I thought that we had a happy ending, but everyone is judging us. Moroi and Dhampir. If I even hold your hand, people look at me like I've got the plague or something. Then we're always working, I want to have lunch with you everyday not just stand near you as we watch Lissa and Christian. I'm not blaming them, Lissa tries but she's always got guests and they don't like me there and I don't want to put pressure on her, she's already in so deep with all this queen stuff. I just want to be normal, Comrade. I just want to be with you, and nobody else. I'm so tired of it all."

"Roza," Dimitri said, taking her into his arms," This is our job, this is what we do. I know it's hard, I know, but you have to take the rough with the smooth."

"Cut the Zen Master crap, Dimitri, I'm just so fed up." Dimitri looked at her, concern lining his face as he wracked his brain for a solution. Finally the creases in his forehead cleared and he got up, kissing Rose on the forehead, and promising to be back shortly.

A few minutes later he returned with a smile on his face. "It's all settled."

"What's all settled?" Rose asked grumpily.

"Lissa is giving us one of her cars, and is arranging for Hans to get guardians to cover our shifts, and she says we can take whatever equipment we need."

"What are we doing?"

"We're going on a road trip! We can go wherever we want, we can even stop by at the keepers, or go to New York, or go camping in a national park, or go to Hollywood, or wherever Roza. We can do anything we want." Rose launched herself off the couch into his arms, a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! We're going to have so much fun, and we'll be free and oh Comrade, I love you."

"I know Roza. I love you too."

Rose danced around the apartment packing, made a quick dash to hug Lissa, give Christian a punch on the arm, and blow a kiss to a disgruntled looking Hans. Then Dimitri and Rose set off on another adventure with love in their heart, wind in their hair and huge smiles on their faces- in Lissa's bright red convertible.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I really enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what you think about both the fanfic and Rose and Dimitri's relationship. Also tell me what you would like me to write about, because I have lots of time this weekend to write! Yay! Review**


	16. SOS

**I hope you all enjoy, I just sat down yesterday and wrote about ten drabbles so I should be regularly updating. This is just a bit of fun, and how I imagine Rose utilises Lissa to escape from tasks.**

* * *

Lissa's phone vibrated on her lap, as she sat listening to her secretary drone on about the events of the next day. She sneaked a quick glance at her phone, and then quickly stood up as she read the contents. Her secretary looked up in astonishment as she saw Lissa run out of the room. A new message flashed up, as she rushed along the corridor, her guardians trailing behind her. It vibrated again and she read through the messages once more.

"SOS. Rose"

"Guardian education room."

"Come quickly, in danger of potential death."

She renewed her hurry, not hearing the final vibration of her phone. She entered the Guardian HQ, and people scattered from her path as she ran. She finally burst through the door of the Guardian Education room, and then skidded to a halt. For there sat Rose looking absolutely fine, surrounded by 10 other guardians sitting in front of a Moroi speaker. Rose looked up at Lissa in delight, and jumped up immediately. The other guardians quickly stood as well, bowing their heads.

"Queen Vasilisa, how may we assist you?" Lissa looked around in bewilderment, and caught Rose's sparkling eye.

"I believe Queen Vasilisa is here for my personal assistance." Rose said, nodding at Lissa with encouragement.

"Ah yes, I do require Guardian Hathaway's assistance." Rose took Lissa's arm, nodded at the Moroi instructor and left the room, quickly moving down the corridor, until they reached a utilities cupboard which Rose dragged Lissa inside, with a quick "Stay" to the bewildered guardians trailing beside them.

"Rose, what on earth is going on?"

"Well, I was just walking along then Hans grabbed me and said I was in for guardian etiquette course with a in-depth focus on appropriate titles. So I went along, and Lissa it was so awful, I tried to block her whiny voice out but she kept asking questions, and I was going to just walk out, but Hans said he'd suspend me, if I left, so I messaged you."

"But Rose, you said you were dying!" Lissa said aghast. "I thought something had happened to you."

"I said I was dying of Boredom!" Anyway did you really think if I was in danger, I would call you. Honestly." Lissa remembering that last text message she had received, glanced at her phone and saw that it had read "Of Boredom."

"But Rose you have left."

"Yes, but Hans can't say anything if you took me out of it." Lissa shook her head in exasperation, but a smile remained on her face, as they slowly walked together out of the broom cupboard to the still confused faces of the guardians.

"Guardian Hathaway is going to be joining me this afternoon, as we need to work together on the- um, on the-"

"On the Queen's personal lingerie collection." Rose finished. The guardians mouth's opened wide in astonishment, and Lissa's face went through an extraordinary display of colours. Rose just took Lissa's arm and dragged her down the corridor, to Rose's private rooms, where they spent the day watching movies and online shopping for Rose and occasionally Lissa's private collections of lingerie.

* * *

**I hope you liked the ending of this one, I had a laugh, and then my dog stood on the keyboard and deleted half the drabble. He laughed, I didn't. Enjoy and review. **


	17. Corn Palace

**Hey there. Quite a few of you lovely reviewers asked for a continuation on the adventure drabble. So here it is. This is in reference to the library scene of Last Sacrifice. So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Rose are we seriously doing this?" Dimitri queried.

"Comrade, this is our adventure, and as such we are following our "Global Tour of the Imagination", itinerary. And as we can't exactly road trip to Brazil or Hawaii, Corn Palace it is. Plus this is one of the best 100 places in the world. Remember!" Dimitri shook his head fondly, and continued driving towards the Corn Palace. Half an hour consisting of Rose bouncing in her seat, and Dimitri trying to calm her down they arrived in front of the massive structure.

"Rose, we're here!"

"Oh look, Comrade. It looks amazing, it just reminds me of Russia with all those towers. Wait a second. It's actually made of corn and grain. Dimitri look at that!"

"I can see my Roza, I have eyes."

"Let's go in, I think I can see corn on the cob."

"I think that's a painting."

"You just want to spoil my foodie dreams don't you, Comrade."

" I just wouldn't want you to eat concrete and paint."

"You're so kind." Rose grabbed Dimitri's hand and dragged him through the Corn Palace, stopping to ooh and aah at regular intervals. Finally after viewing every square inch of the Palace that was open to the public, and a little bit that wasn't, Rose entered the tourist shop. She went to the rack of t-shirts and pulled out two shirts. Then turning her body so Dimitri couldn't see, she made her way to the counter and purchased the shirts.

Then she quickly pulled Dimitri out, and presented him with his t-shirts while she quickly pulled on her own. Rose's shirt was black and tight and made the most of her figure, while she given Dimitri a yellow shirt, with a smiling cartoon corn in the middle. Dimitri looked aghast, but seeing Rose's joyful face he manfully pulled on the shirt, and made a grimace he attempted to turn into a smile. Smiling back Rose jumped back into the car, and started eating one of the several packets of food she had purchased throughout the tour. Dimitri hurried to the car, and sped off, before anyone could see him. A few minutes later, after the food was gone, Rose spoke.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, my Roza."

"I have a plan."

"And what plan is this?"

"Remember that travel book?"

"Yes." Dimitri answer cautiously.

"I think we should go to every single place in that book."

"What."

"Not now- just when we get holidays, we should go on those trips. It will be like our life plan. So when we're old and wrinkly, we can remember going to the hundred best places in the world"

"Roza."

"Yeah."

"We don't need to go anywhere, I'm already in the best place in the world, and hopefully still will be, even when we're old and wrinkly."

"Where's that?"

"With you."

Rose launched herself out of her seat, and Dimitri had to do some tricky manoeuvring to keep the car on the road, as Rose passionately attacked his lips.

* * *

**So how was this? I could do many more surrounding this road trip so tell me if you would want to read that. Also I'm sorry if I got some of the Corn Palace stuff wrong, has anyone actually been there? I haven't so this was all of google images. Review, it will put a smile on my face, ( and encourage me to write if you don't care about making people happy.)**


	18. Chick Flick

**Someone reviewed and asked for a drabble with Dimitri and Christian when they were separated from Lissa and Rose. So this it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dimitri tossed and turned in the narrow trundle bed in which he was meant to be sleeping. He and Christian were out of court for the weekend, and Dimitri was finding it increasingly difficult to sleep without Rose keeping away his nightmares. After the bed creaked for the umpteenth time, Christian stirred.

" Dear God, Belikov keep it down."

"Sorry, Lord Ozera- I mean Christian, I'm just finding it hard to sleep."

"Without Rose?" Christian guessed.

"Yes." Dimitri admitted.

After a few minutes of silence, Christian spoke up. "I miss Lissa, I can't sleep either. Everytime I drift off, I reach out for her, and just get empty space."

"I know the feeling."

"Belikov" Dimitri sat up, he recognised the tone in his voice from Rose. It was the tone before the _great idea. __"_Let's watch a movie."

"What movie?" Dimitri asked suspiciously.

"Before I left, Lissa loaded all her movies onto my computer so none of her advisors could see what she watched."

"And?"

"I think we should watch those movies, and eat popcorn, and imagine we're watching them with our girls. I know I always fall asleep in such movies."

"I think we have a plan." Dimitri agreed.

Five minutes later, they were both sitting on the couch, pillows in the shape of their girls beside them, and a mega bowl of popcorn sitting on the lap of the Rose doll. "To add reality to the situation." Christian said. They were just getting comfortable, when the opening credits of Legally Blonde started showing. They were yawning as The Notebook drifted across the scene, and in the morning when guardians came in to see why they weren't awake they came across an amazing sight. Dimitri and Christian were fast asleep, popcorn was crunched into the carpet, they both had pillows cradled in their arms, and the last scenes of Titanic were showing on the TV. Though they couldn't exactly explain their actions to the other guardians, every single time, Dimitri and Christian were apart from Rose and Lissa, they would sit on the couch, watch chick flicks and fall fast asleep.

* * *

**I hope the reviewer and others enjoyed this, and please send in your ideas. Review and have a perfectly wonderful day!**


	19. Justice

**Hi there, I'm rereading Bloodlines and came across the scene where Adrian's friend attack Sydney, and Christian promises to help seek revenge for Adrian, I just had such a vivid image about what happened afterwards I had to write it. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"Wake up Rose." Christian whispered, shaking her shoulder.

"What the hell, Sparky, I was sleeping, and you almost woke up Dimitri."

"We've got something to do."

"And what the hell is that."

"Come, we can't talk here, but its important." Silently they moved out of the dark apartment and Christian led Rose into a secluded corridor.

"What is it?

"Sydney and Adrian have left."

"Why?"

"Those drunk bastards Adrian used to be friends with, Wesley and his bunch of dickheads tried to compel and drink from Sydney."

"Why wasn't I informed about this." Rose's fists were clenched, and her face was turning red in her effort to keep her cool.

"Liss didn't want you to attack someone."

"And you?"

"I think we should attack them together."

"For once fireboy I completely agree. But first we need to do something."

"What?"

"Hold a summoning."

Fifteen minutes later, a sleepy and confused Dimitri was seated in the royal throne room, with Lissa pacing on the side.

Rose spoke first.

" Christian and I would just like to inform you ahead of time, that we will seeking justice for Sydney, finishing what Adrian started and that you may need to prepare some hospital beds."

"Rose, No." Lissa spoke. Dimitri didn't speak, he himself was angered by the news, and while he didn't condone the violence, he knew there was no way he was stopping Rose.

"Lissa, there's nothing you can say." Rose replied.

"Yes there is. I am your Queen and I can't have my boyfriend and guardian going around beating people up. As your ruler, I demand you to stop."

Christian spoke up. "And as your boyfriend and your best friend, we are telling you that nothing besides arresting us, and that is only a temporary block, is going to stop us. You can not stop us seeking justice."

"Christian please. If you do this you'll get arrested. And Rose you'll get in so much trouble and won't be my guardian, and have to move away from court so please, I'm begging you, just don't."

"Lissa, Lissa, do you have such little trust we won't get caught. Right, Sparky?"

"Right." With that they both strode out of the the throne room and went to work, leaving Lissa wringing her hands behind them.

When Lissa was informed of the attack, she feigned ignorance and got her secretary to carefully record the details of two black clothed assailants who had attacked and landed all three with severe facial bruising, but no broken bones. They had both seemed very skilled, and as the attack ended, one assailant had lit the surrounding area on fire. Lissa vouched for both Christian and Rose, claiming they were in a meeting with her, which technically they were, just not all night. What the three thugs didn't tell was that as the two mask assailants had left they menacingly whispered. "For Sydney."

Lissa did not condone the violence in the slightest, but she gave Christian a smile, as he slipped into bed beside her, and told him of her new plans for the Moroi feeding laws, and it involved an extended jail visit. But what she didn't tell him, was that this extended visit was more to protect the guilty from the Justice Seekers- Rose and Christian, than it was to actually punish them. For anything was better than getting on those two's bad sides.


	20. Spectacular

**I was going to do a wedding drabble, but haven't decided on what I really want, or how it occurs, so I'm doing it this way, just a simple moment of the evening.**

* * *

Lissa had seen many spectacular things over her time as Queen. Ceremonial dances, royal performances, trips to amazing places, exotic presents from far away places. But Lissa registered one moment as the most spectacular thing she was ever likely to see.

Rose and Dimitri's wedding dance.

For it was not just a dance. It was a celebration. A celebration of their love, of their strength, of their trust, of their hope for the future. And this one dance, which simply entailed of Dimitri spinning Rose around the room, kept everyone spellbound in the miracle of the moment. For Rose's eyes were sparkling with light, happiness and love, while her cheeks flushed a pale exhilarated pink. Dimitri's eyes where fixed on her face, and a magnificent smile lit up his usually stoic features. They were clutched together, hands interlinked, Rose's long hair spinning behind her, mouthing "I love you" as the music crescendoed behind them. And they were both so happy. For this celebration of their love, attended by only by ones who loved them, was something they never thought they could achieve. But here they were. Dancing their first dance as Husband and Wife. Lissa thought she had never seen Rose so happy, and as Rose spun past, she smiled at her, and mouthed "I love you, too." Lissa squeezed Christian's hand and continued watching them spin around the room. And this dance of absolute joy and love, was burned into Lissa's memory as the most breathtaking thing she had ever seen.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed. Please review with any ideas you have for a wedding. **


	21. Potential

**Here's a fun one with Rose and Christian. Hope you enjoy! Review in with what you want to read next.**

* * *

"Rose?"

"Yeah, Firecrotch, why are you interrupting me from my studying."

"Yeah right, you studying? I mean sorry Rose, can I have a moment of your time?"

"You feeling okay, Sparky?"

"Of course, why."

"You're being polite. It's strange."

"I just- umm, I wanted to ask, um, if, you know-"

"Just spit it out, Pyro." Rose interrupted.

Christian took a deep breath." I wanted to know if you would help me learn to fight."

"What! Look Pyro I don't have time for your little superhero fantasies, I have work to do. Anyway you have guardians, you don't need to fight."

"Please Rose. Mia is too busy now teaching others, and they are all beginners, and please Rose, I feel so useless, I do nothing all day. The least I can do is learn to really fight and make a statement regarding Moroi fighting." Rose shifted out of her defensive position, but still shook her head.

"Plus." Christian continued, changing tone now. " It will give you an excuse to stop studying, and beat me up all in one. Please, Rose, please."

"Well you were just so persuasive but-" She caught sight of his pleading face and faltered,"Ok fine, one lesson and we'll just see how it goes."

"Thank you, Rosie Pos- Rose, I meant Rose, thank you."

"Now come on Sparky, we've got work to do." Rose shouted out, scattering her papers, and running out of the room. Within minutes they were located in the gym, ready to spar, Rose with a devilish look in her eye.

"Now Sparky, I just want to see what standard you're up to. So we will just spar, and you can try to pin me." Christian face went white as he imagined the lengths Rose would go to win. Rose flashed him a smile and announced. "Let the fun begin!"

An hour later, Rose bounced out of the room, and Christian followed hobbling behind her.

"That was fun, Sparky, we should do it again."

"Uh huh." Christian let out nervously.

"Come now, Pyro, I hope you're not giving up." Rose taunted, while Christian rolled his eyes. "Besides in all seriousness, you're actually quite good." Christian snorted in disbelief.

"If you weren't good, you wouldn't be walking. I didn't go easy on you, you know." Christian sighed, but there was hope in his eyes." and though it pains me to say it, I think you have _potential._" Christian fully smiled now, and arranged a date for his next beating, or as Rose called it _training session. _


	22. Romitri

**Here's a nice Romitri drabble for you. I hope you enjoy, and review with what you want to read next, because I'm making these up as I write so some inspiration would be lovely. **

* * *

Throughout his long career as Head Guardian, and his even longer one as just a guardian, Hans had met many great guardian teams. Teams that worked in sync, could collaborate easily, partners that almost knew each other's movements off by heart. But in all that time he had never met a team like Rose and Dimitri. What made them stand out among all the rest was the absolute faith and trust they had in each other. They could read each other with just one glance, they fought together like two parts of the same machine, they would trust each other so absolutely when they fought, that Rose would just move to the side and Dimitri would be in her place, taking on the challenge together. There was no fear in their relationship just absolute trust that the other was there for them.

And there was the team reputation they had gained within the Guardian Organisation. You couldn't ask for Rose, without Dimitri following behind her. If you asked to privately talk with Dimitri, Rose would wait outside until he came out. You asked Dimitri out for a drink, both would come. Rose came to visit you, Dimitri would be behind, holding the food. Eventually you just invited both, because you knew they shared everything with each other. Hans had never seen such an amazing team and partnership like there was between Rose and Dimitri. When Hans first heard of the relationship from Lissa, he laughed, unable to connect the idea of the stern Dimitri being with the wild Rose, but once he witnessed them together he had to admit his mistake. They complemented each other perfectly. He helped her to think rationally, to control her temper, not to punch until hearing the whole story. In turn she lightened him. He now smiled and laughed, and his stern features were now often lit with a smile, usually when his Roza was by his side. They were two different people who connected so absolutely it was impossible to imagine them apart. To even temporarily separate them was to invite misery to both of them, and those around them. He made the mistake once of sending Dimitri on a raid without Rose. Not only did she stay in Guardian HQ the entire time, she expected updates every 20 minutes, and the steamy make out session after his return was enough to teach Hans his lesson. They were not to be separated. He even heard his junior staff calling them Romitri, which he found quite ridiculous. But somehow the nickname stuck and every once in a while Hans was caught out for calling them Romitri which of course he sternly denied. Hans may have lived a long time but never in his lifetime had he seen anything like Romitri, two people he now considered soulmates. But of course he'd never admit it to anyone. He just kept it in his heart that there was a possibility of finding that one person who understood you completely. Romitri was proof.

* * *

**I thought I should just do one nice drabble about Hans, because I've been portraying him as a bit of a villain. I hoped you enjoyed reading and have a lovely day. **


	23. Happy

**Here's one about Dimitri's birthday, I hope you enjoy. This story is dedicated to my two most constant reviewers Roza-Dimka-Reader and Twilight407501, in thanks for reviewing my stories and making me want to continue writing. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Dimitri. Wake up!" Dimitri rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. "Dimitri." Rose sang. "Its your birthday!"

"I know Roza, and I want to sleep." Rose lay down beside him, and wrapped her arms around him. After attempting to lay still for a few minutes Rose began wriggling and placing light kisses over his neck. Dimitri moved onto his back and Rose continued kissing him slowly making her way up his chest, finally reaching his lips, she shifted so she was sitting above him, letting her hair tickle his face. He sat up slowly and continued kissing Rose. After several minutes of this, Rose slowly pushed herself off him and giving him her man eating smile, got off the bed. Dimitri looked after her curiously, and she mouthed "Breakfast", Dimitri smiled back at her and tried to rid his face of his horrified expression. He lay there quietly, wincing at every clang that came from the kitchen. Half an hour later, Rose reentered the room. She was only wearing Dimitri's shirt which came down to mid thigh, and had tucked a rose behind her ear, with her hair flowing neatly down her back. She was carrying a tray loaded with a glass of orange juice, coffee, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. She placed the tray down on the bed next to Dimitri, and reaching below the bed produced a cowboy hat. Giving Dimitri a happy smile she place it on his head, and retrieving his duster, placed it around herself.

"What's this hat, Roza?"

"It's the first part of your present, a cowboy hat, to go with your cowboy duster." Dimitri laughed and then got down to the hard task of stomaching Rose's cooking. He slowly started eating the overly salty and extremely runny eggs, the burnt black toast and bacon, and the lumpy orange juice and extremely bitter coffee.

"What does it taste like?"

Giving Rose a gentle smile, he replied "It's delicious."

"Maybe I should cook more often."

"No, no. Really Rose, I _enjoy_ cooking breakfast."

"Okay Comrade, whatever you want."

"Thank you, Roza." Dimitri manfully stomached the breakfast while Rose watched eagerly, delighted that he was enjoying her cooking. When he finished she started giving him the plan for the day.

"Lissa, I think, is throwing a bit of a party this evening, and we have to call your family sometime but apart from that we have the entire day to ourselves. So what do you want to do?"

"I only want to do one thing?"

"And what's that, Comrade"

"Can I just stay with you, and only you, all day."

"Nothing else?"

"No Rose."

"Well then we'd better get started." Rose pushed the plates onto the ground and placed herself on Dimitri's lap. Dimitri wrapped his arms around her and started gently kissing her, before Rose increased tempo and pushed Dimitri back onto the bed and began fervently kissing him. Dimitri broke off quickly to murmur " I love you, my Roza."

"I love you too Comrade. Happy Birthday, my love." And they stayed together for the rest of the day staying almost constantly connected through hands, or lips, making the most of their special day for themselves.

* * *

**Please review. Any ideas will be welcome. Have a beautiful day!**


	24. Fun

**Hi, this is just a fun one, probably not great quality. It is associated to a movie, which I really hope you've all seen but if you haven't seen princess diaries 2, this is related to one of the scenes in that movie. So please review. Also if you want me to write anymore which relate to movies or books just leave it in a review. **

* * *

"Rose, no!" Lissa squealed.

"Lissa, yes! It will be so much fun."

"No! Rose, I'm Queen and it's a real responsibility, I can't just rearrange everything just to have fun."

"Yes, Lissa, Yes."

"Liss, I think you're going to have to concede, it's kind of your fault for putting the idea in Rose's tangle of a brain." Christian interrupted.

"Thanks a lot Christian, I thought you were on my side." Christian cast Lissa an apologetic look, and sat on the couch next to her, while Rose cast an angry look at him

"My queen-" Dimitri started.

"Lissa, call me Lissa."

"Lissa, even I agree with Rose and Christian. It does sound fun, and when they're in this type of mood we're not really in the position to stop them."

"See, Liss, 3 against 1. We win." Rose sang, skipping round the room.

"Fine I admit defeat. But we're never watching anything like this again."

"But Lissa these are your favourite types of movies."

"Yes, but it's where you got this terrible idea from and that's worth the withdrawal pain."

"It's not a terrible idea, it's brilliant."

"Just turn the credits off, they're giving me a headache." Lissa groaned.

"Liss, you're joking. You love Princess Diaries, and Princess Mia just got crowned queen, just like you!"

"Rose just keep your voice down. It's not that exciting."

"Lissa just minutes ago you were dancing around the room. In your fluffy bunny slippers. With your hair in pigtails. I would say you found it exciting."

"So what?"

"You know what."

"What?"

Dimitri and Christian retreated to the back of the room, pretending to prepare more food, while Lissa and Rose argued childishly only ending when both girls pulled their tongues at each other and burst into hysterical laughter. Eventually Dimitri dragged Rose from the room, as she yelled "Tomorrow" with Lissa settling into groans in Christian's arms.

Late next afternoon, Rose turned up just outside royal foyer, wearing sweat pants, a hoodie, and fluffy socks. Dimitri was dressed in similar attire, except he'd brought shoes. They waited patiently for Lissa and Christian who turned up several minutes later. Lissa's face was red for she was wearing hot pink yoga pants, and a fluffy jumper, with her hair in a high pony tail, arranged by Rose, and had been dragged through court by Christian who had gotten away with a more sombre arrangement.

"Ready Liss?"

"Ready."

With that the guardians cast open the wide doors and they entered the royal foyer, which during the course of the afternoon had been converted into a mattress surfing arena. A metal slide covered the stairs, with mattresses scattered around the room, and while Rose checked the arrangements were to her satisfaction, the rest of their guests arrived. Lissa had invited several friends from around court including Mia, Sonya, Mikhail and Ambrose, and a few people who Rose and her had attended school with. After they had all arrived, Rose dragged Lissa to the top of the and after surveying her guest, she let out a cheerful grin and she yelled out "Let the music start and the fun begin." Music started booming round the hall and Rose dragged Lissa onto a mattress with her, pushing off behind them. Down they slid, both screaming at the top of their lungs, as everyone watched the two flying through the air, until with a large bump they reached the end of the slide.

"How was that?" Rose asked, her cheeks flushed.

"That was- Amazing. Can we do it again?"

"Hell yeah we can." Rose responded and dragged Lissa back up the stairs, watching as various groups of people squealed their way down the ramp. They continued running up the stairs and sliding back down all afternoon, enjoying this precious afternoon of carefree fun.

* * *

**So hope you enjoyed, this was related to the mattress surfing scene from the princess sleepover in Princess Diaries( which I actually haven't watched in years but just popped into my head.) Anyway Review and have a fantabulous day. **


	25. Mazur

**Well here the next one is...**

* * *

"Old Man. What can I do for you? I presume you had a reason for hammering on my door."

"Can I come in Rose?"

"Of course." I gave up peering through the peep hole, and opened the door. Abe strode in, dressed in a white suit, with lemon highlights. He looked ridiculous and proud of it, and in a way so was I. I knew where I got my sometimes ridiculous self-confidence from.

"Take a seat. Do you want a drink?"

"Thanks, and I'm actually really thirsty. You don't happen to have a feeder available?" Seeing my shocked face, he burst out laughing. "It was a joke! Not my best one, I must admit, but a joke."

Giving him a suspicious look, I sat on the couch next to him. Coming closer I saw he looked slightly nervous, and was jiggling his left leg up and down.

"So, what's up?" I asked giving him a concerned smile.

"Well I've already had my discussion with Belikov, over your _marriage.__" _he said, scowling, " But this is something different-" He paused, rubbing his hands together.

"Yes?"

"Well your mother told me, you weren't sure whether to go with just Belikov or Hathaway-Belikov, and I was just wondering-"

"What is it?" I blurted out.

"If you'd maybe considered Belikov-Mazur."

"Dad!" I gasped, gaping at him in amazement.

"It's just I know I wasn't there for such a long time, but I know you now, and I couldn't be prouder of you, and I was thinking that Mazur is also your name, and as it will be a name change why not go for the full extravaganza." He stared at me earnestly, before commenting. "That's the second time you've called me Dad. It's nice."

I stared at him, unsure what answer he wanted, hell, I wasn't sure what answer I wanted. On one hand I felt like hugging him, on the other there was a punch crying to come out for his 18 year abandonment. Taking a deep breath, I channeled Dimitri, thinking he would have wanted me to take the middle path, which was no crying and no punching, just taking things calmly.

"I just don't know. I haven't even decided when the wedding is, and this… This is a big decision. I mean I've gone by Hathaway for 20 years."

"I'm sorry to rush this on you. You have so much time, and it's really your decision."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to go now. Got things to do, people to see, bones to break." I stared at him. "That was a joke." He joked but I could see the sadness in his eyes, as he pushed himself off the couch, and gave me a wistful glance. He passed out the door, and I stood in the doorway watching him walk slowly down the hall. Seeing his lonely walk down the hall, tugged at my heart strings, I realised that though a name change was a really big decision, saying goodbye to my father wasn't.

"Old Man." I called after him. He didn't turn. "Abe." Nothing. Walking quickly down the hall towards him I yelled out, "Dad!" This time he turned.

"Three times." He mouthed. Not wasting anymore time, I hurled myself at him and threw my arms around his waist, burying my head in his shoulder. At first he stood still, then slowly he wrapped his arms around me, and as he did so I felt a huge relief in his posture. " I love you, you know, kiz." He whispered in my ear

"I know Dad, I love you too. You know that even if I don't choose to go with Mazur, it won't change anything. You'll still be my father, that doesn't change." He gave me a heartfelt smile, and picked up my nazaar from wearing was hanging around my neck and rubbed it delicately between his fingers.

"And you'll always be my daughter, and I thank you for that precious gift you have given me, in just being you."

* * *

**I just felt like doing one about Abe and Rose, and I hope you like it. Please review with what last name she should choose. I have no idea. Options are Belikov, Belikov-Hathaway, Belikov-Mazur, or Belikov-Hathaway-Mazur. Have a great day**


	26. Westerns

**I feel really bad that I've been updating consistently, but I've had so much on, and I just couldn't get this one right. I'm still not sure that it's great yet, but I still hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

I loved every aspect of Dimitri. His strength, his bravery, his love. They all made up a person I couldn't live without. I loved his zen master persona, I loved his fondness for his family, I loved his terrible taste in music. But the one thing I found very hard to love was his westerns. At first it was just a endearing quirk, but after living with Dimitri for a few months I realised that he considered his westerns ultimately precious even more than doughnuts. Meaning everywhere we went, we had to bring his books with us. Moving to a new apartment, I was worrying about moving all my clothes and shoes and weapons, but that was easy compared to moving and assembling the huge flatpack bookcase we had recently purchased, and then box after box of westerns. Dimitri started carrying them in while I unpacked my clothes, and was still moving boxes , while I stored my shoes and even made the bed. Finally I started helping him and we finished over an hour later. Dimitri wouldn't even let me help line them up, for they had to be alphabetised by author, and perfectly aligned. I was allowed a small portion of the bottom shelf for my very few books( and they were mostly text books I must admit.) That whole process was repeated everywhere we went, even on holidays. Dimitri would fill his case to the brim with his westerns, and not have any room for anteing else, meaning his overspill would fill my case as well. Dimitri also insisted on unpacking the books in every single hotel room. But though I found this organisation and hoarding of westerns hard to love, it didn't mean I didn't love them. For there was one great advantage to his large collection. It symbolised many lazy afternoons on the couch in front of the fire, curled up with Dimitri who'd be reading a western, pressing my head against his chest, and listening to the steady beat of his heart as he read. But the moment of true love for his westerns came when Dimitri started reading out loud. It was a cold evening and the electricity was off, the only heat and light came from the fireplace and a candle above Dimitri's head. It had been a long day, and I was exhausted. Then suddenly Dimitri started reading. True love had struck. Dimitri's smooth voice telling stories of adventure, bravery and love, was the perfect remedy to a tiring day. He would gently stroke my hair and I would close my eyes, imagining us in place of the heroines. I could just forget about the conflicts and dangers of court and fully immerse myself in the story, and hours later when we were both fast asleep, lulled by the comfort and familiarity of the time, we both dreamt not of our nightmares, but of our hopes, our adventures, and I particularly dreamt of my cowboy in a duster and cowboy hat.


	27. Movie

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I'm kind of stuck for ideas. Please send any ideas in, they would be greatly appreciated. Review and enjoy. **

* * *

All through her teenage years until she became queen, Lissa only expected Rose and maybe one other guardian. However as Queen she was now constantly surrounded by at least 5 guardians, and she was lost as to how to act around so many people she didn't know, who were constantly watching her. She felt too embarrassed to sing along to songs on the radio, or even just to choose her favourite radio station. She didn't want to kiss Christian in front of them, and absolutely refused to let them see her paint her own toenails. She grew so uncomfortable with so many people constantly watching her, that Rose finally insisted Lissa got over herself and had some fun, and if she couldn't have fun with her guardians watching, then she would just have to have fun with her guardians. Lissa agreed and after much consideration finally decided on a movie night, and Rose insisted that she would make all the preparations. So early on evening on a Friday night, Lissa turned up to her living room to see it completely transformed. The couches had been pushed back, and there were pillows and bean bags littering the floor, with big bowls of popcorn and lollies spread around the room. Then Rose dragged Lissa to her bedroom and insisted she changed into what was on the bad. Which was a poodle panama top, soft pink bottoms, and her pink bunny slippers. Rose herself was wearing a "Badass" pyjama shirt, and black booty shirts. After much protestation from Lissa, and much pleading from Rose, Lissa shyly emerged from the bedroom, clad in her pyjamas, much similar to the other guardians whose faces were also red from being seen in the presence of their Queen in their pyjamas. Rose of course was beaming wildly, rejoicing in the "bonding session" she had organised. They had all stood up when Lissa entered the room, but as Rose fiercely waved them down, they slowly lowered themselves to the ground, and sat gingerly on the fluffy pillows around the room. 15 minutes into the movie they still hadn't relaxed and were all sitting stiffly, glancing around the room for potential dangers, and sneaking looks back at Lissa who looked just as shy. Rose quickly grew fed up with their behaviour and switched off the movie, and turned on the karaoke machine. Flicking through the options she finally settled _Locomotion _by Kylie Minouge and handed one microphone to Lissa, another to a female guardian near their age called Rita, and the remaining microphone to herself. Flashing frantic looks at Rose, Rita and Lissa stood stiffly in front of the room, as Rose started the music. Swaying her hips Rose started belting out the lyrics, with Lissa and Rita singing softly behind her. Seeing the two girls obvious discomfort another guardian started clapping to the rhythm, with the other guardians gradually joining in. Soon all three girls were yelling out the lyrics, as the other guardians danced around them. Meanwhile Rose was gradually trailing off, leaving Lissa and Rita to sing by themselves. The last line was meant to be just Lissa and Rose, however as it was only Lissa singing, it was only her singing out "You gotta swing your hips now", with the surrounding crowd bursting into laughter as they saw their teenage queen swinging her hips, singing Kylie, in her fluffy bunny slippers. From that day on, every month all the guardians came together with Lissa and Rose to watch movies, sing songs, and eat popcorn. But now Lissa wasn't afraid to paint her toe nails, or sing songs, or kiss Christian. In fact she often asked advice from her guardians on nail polish colour, song choice, and kissing techniques. And that was from both female and male guardians, Rose said they both gave good advice.


	28. Dinner

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently but we're in the middle of a renovation and its really hard to find time. This is my longest drabble yet, over a 1000 words. Anyway thank you to everyone who gave me so many wonderful ideas last drabble. I'm starting on them very soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You two go get a table, Christian and I just need to sign some papers."

"We can wait, Liss. You'll only be a few minutes." I said smiling at her.

"Of course we'll wait." Dimitri added

"Seriously Rose, your stomach has been growling at me all afternoon. Go get a table, I'm sure there are bread rolls."

"You need to go too Dimitri. I have all Lissa's guardians around me, and you need a little bit of alone time with Rose. Your wistful glances are not lost on me." Christian said, giving Dimitri a pointed look.

"Okay, okay. We'll go! I didn't know you wanted to get rid of us so much."

"Just go Rose. We all need this, a quiet dinner with those we love most. Now go get a table before they run out of seats." Lissa said, I was starting to get slightly suspicious over their efforts to get rid of us, but figured they just wanted to steal a kiss or two, and to be honest so did I.

"If you're sure."

"Just go!" She all but shrieked.

"Okay, okay." I sang, taking Dimitri's hand and we walked out of the room, giving the two schemers suspicious looks over our shoulders. We wandered through the palace grounds, stealing a few kiss ourselves, as we made our way to the fancy restaurant Lissa had chosen. It was a huge looming place, with wide glass windows, red linen tablecloths and elaborate candelabras on every table. Hand in hand Dimitri and I walked up the door. The doorman looked straight past us and made no effort to open the door. I was about to slap him, when Dimitri squeezed my arm, warning me that hurting the doorman would not achieve our goal, and opened the door himself. As we walked in the various Moroi diners stared at us, with their guardians standing discretely behind us also giving us curious looks. The Moroi hostess, who was wearing a deep blue dress and had her hair piled on top of her head, glided her way over to us signalling us to come to the seating podium. She then settled herself behind it, and finally deigned to look at us.

"Are you here to sweep for security?" She asked. I looked incredulously at her, I was wearing a tight black dress, tall heels, and my hair and make up were done beautifully by Lissa. It was obvious we were not here to do a security sweep.

"No, we're here for a table for four."

"We have no available tables then." Scattered around the restaurant were many empty tables, all of them set up and ready. Pointing at a beautiful table in a secluded corner of the restaurant, Dimitri asked, "What about that one?"

"Not available." While we were standing there staring in disbelief, a large group of Moroi came in, and made their way to the podium." Now please move away, while I serve our other patrons."

I was so startled I moved silently to the side, with Dimitri trailing behind me. Meanwhile the hostess was generously greeting the Moroi.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"We need a table for eight."

"Of course, I'll have your server take you to you table." Gesturing to a server standing by the side, they guided the Moroi over to the very table we had pointed out. Moving so I was standing directly in front of her, I made my move. Slamming my hands against the podium, I stared the hostess down.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You said the table wasn't available."

"Well it wasn't."

"So it was only available for Moroi then?" She gave me a pointed look.

"Leave it Rose." Dimitri murmured in my ear, tugging on my arm. Looking at his pleading expression I let go of the podium and started marching off.

"Your loss then."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have a very big vocabulary do you? What I meant was-" At that moment Lissa, Christian and their entourage of guardians swept through the door. Everyone in the restaurant immediately rose and then sunk to their knees. Giving the signal for them to rise, Lissa made her way over to me.

"Why haven't you got a table yet?" Lissa enquired. The hostess's mouth gaped open.

"This bitch refused to serve us." Giving me a concerned look, Lissa turned a disapproving gaze on the hostess.

"Is that true?"

"Uhh, well, you see, I was just, umm-"

"Save it." Lissa snapped.

"Your majesty I didn't know she was with you."

"And that would have made a difference, would it?" Lissa demanded.

"Well…"

"Don't worry, Rose. We're leaving, and don't expect us to ever return." Lissa grabbed my hand and stormed out of the restaurant. After being power marched up the road, and halfway round court, I stopped her.

"What's wrong Liss? I understand you're upset, so am I, but you seem overly upset"

"I needed tonight to be perfect!" She cried.

"Oh Lissa, we can still have a nice night."

"Don't worry sweetheart, why don't we go home and order pizza?" Christian asked wrapping an arm around Lissa, and directing her home.

An hour later we were seated in Lissa's living room, with several boxes of pizza, and a large bottle of champagne. Lissa had now relaxed and I was curled into Dimitri enjoying this family evening.

"Rose?" Lissa finally spoke up.

"Yes?"

"I know you think I overeacted but I wanted tonight to be special for another reason.

"Rose and Dimitri." As Christian spoke he moved to retrieve something from his now discarded dinner jacket. " You have been through so much, and have helped us so much and-"

Lissa interrupted. " The reason we were delaying earlier was because we went to get you two tickets to go to Russia for two weeks, next month!"

I stared at her in disbelief. "Liss, thank you but we can't accept." I said.

"Don't be a ridiculous guardian. Just come and give me a hug." Launching myself off the couch and into Lissa's arms, I squeezed her tightly, before dragging Christian into the hug.

"Come on Dimitri!" called Lissa, "Group hug!" A few seconds later I felt Dimitri's arms wrapping around me, and his exaggerated sigh at our enthusiasm, but I also felt his whole body relax as he enjoyed this beautiful moment with our family.


	29. Knitting

**I feel so terrible I haven't updated in so long. There has been so much going on and I hope you're still reading and enjoying. Anyway just enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Rose swore.

"Stop swearing, Rose, it isn't appropriate." Lissa reprimanded.

"In this situation it is appropriate."

"It's not even that bad." Lissa said calmly.

"Not that bad! We're going to a knitting club! With old people! Do you not see the problem?" Rose shrieked.

"Rose, as Queen I have to reach out to all my subjects, and the elderly deserve some attention."

"Then why not organise a luncheon, or bingo, or something like that?" Rose demanded, gesturing wildly.

"Is this really Rosemarie Hathaway asking to go to a 'stuffy old luncheon' or a bingo game? Who are you and what have you done with Rose?"

"Shut up, Liss I'm serious. You know how terrible I am at knitting. Remember when your mom tried to teach us. I lasted about 15 minutes until she sent me out of the room, and swore she would never do it again." Rose said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You were only nine and you stabbed three pillows with your needles, and scratched a wooden heirloom so badly it could't be repaired. You were a danger to everyone around you!"

"Exactly! So just let me stand by the wall and guard."

"No, Rose. These people may be old, but they carry a lot of influence, and they need to see my association with you. Maybe this way we can revert some of the prejudices against damphirs, and you're older now. More coordinated." Lissa pleaded, giving Rose her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it." Rose huffed.

"I won't. But you do have to change your shirt."

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Rose queried.

"I can see your bra straps, black and lacy and the shirt itself is pretty tight."  
"Well I thought I was having a day off, it's not my fault _the Queen_ changed her mind about my work schedule."

"Shut up Rose, and go change."

Fifteen minutes later both girls were outside the Moroi lounge, both dressed appropriately though Rose was uncomfortably tugging at the turtleneck shirt Lissa had picked out for her. Lissa glided into the room, Rose following silently behind her. The twenty or so elderly Moroi women all rose to their feet, though Lissa quickly waved them down.

"Good morning, it's lovely to see all of you. I'm not certain I have met you all personally, but that is certainly my aim in joining you. This is my guardian and best friend Rosemarie Hathaway, and she will also be joining us."

"Hello." Rose said awkwardly, following Lissa to sit on a settee near the centre of the room. Lissa chatted industriously with the moroi, while Rose chose the bluntest needles she could find, and several balls of navy wool. Looking hopelessly at the balls in front of her, she attempted to cast on, giving up several minutes later as she looked at the huge mess in front of her.

"Hello dear." An elderly women with snow white hair and a kindly face, interrupted her contemplations." You're Rosemarie, aren't you?"

"Just Rose, thank you."

"Well just Rose, I'm Grace, and you look like you've got yourself a right mess there, let me help."

"Thank you." Rose said relinquishing her knitting needles. "I've been trying but it just won't work."

"What are you knitting?" Grace asked, deftly sorting out the tangle of wool.

"I'm trying to knit a scarf for my boyfriend."

"Is he cute?" She asked, her eyes twinkling with light.

"Ah well, I wouldn't exactly call him cute." Rose said giving an embarrassed cough.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm sure he's got a lovely personality." Grace said patting Rose's hand.

"Oh no. He's definitely attractive, and he's got a lovely personality."

"So if he's not cute what would you call him?" A multitude of descriptions swam through Rose's head, but decided calling him a really hot Russian wouldn't go down well, settled on a basic description.

"Well he's Russian, very tall, shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, a really great body and-"

"So you're basically trying to tell me he's smoking."

Rose's eyes sparkling with laughter, nodded her head "Exactly."

"Hey Grace?" called a woman from the other side of the room, "What's so interesting over there?"

"Young Rose here was telling me about her smoking hot boyfriend." Grace called back.

"Well I've got to come here and hear about this."

Soon most of the room was gathered around Rose, listening as she told stories of her time at the Academy, and reminiscing about their own youth. They all knitted as they talked, Rose's scarf rapidly growing under the tutelage of the women. By the end of the session, only two stuck up old women remained by Lissa, as she looked wonderingly at Rose. As they left they all begged them to come back as Rose promised them eagerly she would be back next week.

Walking towards Lissa's suite, Lissa asked, "What was that all about?"

"I was just talking."

" I know but I didn't think they would be so open, especially with you."

"Don't be upset Lissa, I think they just felt a bit uncomfortable around you."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yes well I don't think they wanted to discuss their Queen's love life.

"Seriously? That's what you were talking about."

" Grace and Dorota are actually very experienced in that field."

"Please don't tell me!"

"At first it was weird, but they actually had some _great ideas.__"_

"Rose stop!"

"Fine, but we most stop by that old bar near the edge of court."

"Really Rose? Don't you want to go home?

"I promised Grace we would go, and we wouldn't want to make a bad impression on the old biddies would we?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and review.**


End file.
